Ce qu'il reste de nous
by KeikoHPfan
Summary: C'est terminé. Voldemort, les Mangemorts, les combats. C'est terminé, et pourtant, certains ne peuvent tourner la page. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour ceux-là de faire front ensemble, malgré leur passé, parce qu'ils savent ce que d'autres ignorent. One-shot.


**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, je ne suis pas J.K. Rowling et je ne possède pas Harry Potter.

**Avertissement :** mentions de violences passées, dépression.

**NA :** J'écris habituellement en anglais, mais je voulais changer un peu ! Sinon pas grand chose à dire, un petit bout de texte que j'avais dans un coin... Un one-shot sans prétention. R&R !

« Tu devrais passer à autre chose, Malfoy. »

Le jeune homme blond devant lui sursaute violemment et Harry en rirait presque, si seulement les choses était différentes. Si seulement Malfoy n'était pas accroupi devant la tombe de Dumbledore, les joues luisantes de larmes. Son manteau semble trop grand pour lui – Malfoy est de plus en plus mince, de plus en plus pâle, comme si son comportement effacé ne suffisait pas, mais qu'il devait disparaître, littéralement.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Harry soupire.

« Moi non plus. »

Inutile de mentir. Le regard gris de Malfoy se pose un instant sur lui, avant de se fixer au sol, à nouveau. C'est une des choses qu'Harry déteste chez ce nouveau Malfoy. Il en viendrait presque à regretter l'arrogante assurance et les regards hautains d'avant.

Avant. Avant que Voldemort et les combats ne détruisent leur innocence, à tous. De quel côté qu'ils aient été, ils était trop jeunes, trop naïfs, trop fragiles. On s'est servi d'eux comme d'armes, et maintenant on les oublie, on voudrait qu'ils soient forts, qu'ils se remettent, qu'ils vivent. Mais certains d'entre eux ont été broyés par les évênements. Certains d'entre eux ne font que revivre encore et encore les mêmes scènes de destruction, les mêmes batailles, les mêmes souvenirs de sang et de peur et de cris, tellement de cris, et puis cette odeur de mort qui semble coller à la peau quoi qu'on fasse. Harry est de ceux là. Et il est presque certain que Malfoy en est aussi. Après tout, le serpentard a vécu durant plusieurs mois avec Voldemort dans sa maison. Harry a du mal à s'imaginer les horreurs qu'il a dû voir. La terreur dans laquelle lui et sa mère ont dû vivre.

Lui et sa mère, qui lui ont tous les deux sauvé la vie. Et Harry a sauvé Malfoy du feu, plus tard.

« Parfois je me dis que ce serait plus simple de laisser tomber. Juste... arrêter tout ça, me coucher quelque part et attendre que ça s'arrête.

-Le grand Potter serait-il fatigué ? »

Les mots sont familiers mais il leur manque le mordant, le venin. Il manque la conviction. Et la colère qu'Harry est habitué à ressentir quasiment à chaque fois que Malfoy lui adresse la parole ne monte pas. A la place il y a cet étrange sentiment de soulagement.

« Oui. Je suis fatigué.

-Moi aussi.

-Je sais. »

Il s'approche doucement de Malfoy, s'accroupissant à côté de lui, doucement, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, parce qu'Harry sait quelle fragilité il cache. Il sait tout des ténèbres et de la peur panique, il sait tout des larmes et des cris en pleine nuit et de ce sentiment d'injustice quand tout le monde avance et continue à vivre et qu'on reste en arrière à se demander comment on va tenir une heure de plus, un jour de plus, une semaine de plus.

« Je suis désolé. » murmure Malfoy.

« Pourquoi ?

-Pour tout. »

Harry hoche juste la tête, parce qu'il comprend, et que c'est suffisant. Au bout de quelques minutes, ses jambes protestent et il se redresse. Puis il tend la main pour aider Malfoy à se relever. Malfoy qui regarde sa main, ses yeux gris à demi-dissimulés derrière ses cils pâles. Mais Harry n'a pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour savoir à quoi il pense. Il y pense aussi, à ce jour de septembre dans le Poudlard Express, à cette main tendue et à son refus.

Malfoy prend sa main avec précaution comme s'il craignait qu'Harry ne change d'avis. Sa peau est étonnamment chaude sous les doigts d'Harry, et il a presque envie de rire – il s'était imaginé que Malfoy était froid dehors comme dedans. Il remet le serpentard sur ses pieds et sourit. Malfoy sourit à son tour, et Harry se rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'ils échangent un vrai sourire.

Peut-être qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose.

« Je sais comment descendre aux cuisines. Un truc à grignotter, ça te dit, Draco ?

-Draco ?

-J'imagine que oui.

-Ok. » Malfoy – non, Draco – regarde Harry attentivement, comme s'il cherchait le piège, et Harry secoue la tête en riant. Draco se détend, et il emboîte le pas à Harry.

Un jour, Harry a refusé la main de Draco, et son amitié.

Un jour, Draco a cassé le nez d'Harry, dans le train.

Un jour, Harry a failli tuer Draco, avec un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais surtout avec toute cette colère qu'ils gardaient en eux.

Et puis un jour, chacun d'eux a sauvé la vie de l'autre.

Et sans doute qu'aujourd'hui il est temps de cicatriser ensemble. Parce que peu d'autres personnes savent ce qu'ils savent sur le bien et le mal. Parce que peu comprennent l'ombre et la lumière comme eux. Parce que peu savent qu'il y a des choses dont on ne guérit pas, et qu'il y a parfois une part de ténèbres en soi que nulle flamme ne peut faire reculer.


End file.
